


Somewhere Only for Us Love

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, High School AU, Homophobia, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misconceptions, Multi, Racism, Rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil Sanders has had a crush on Patton since the beginning of the year but is scared to say anything. Besides, he’s sure Patton is scared of him. Not because of what he’s done but because of the rumors that follow him.But what if Patton is more interested than he seems?(This is a prequel to my one shot “Patton’s Heart” though it is not necessary to read this fic.)
Relationships: Moxiety, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Remile
Series: Storymas 2019! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Crushed

Virgil’s first impression of Patton was that he was unbelievably bright. 

Not only did he give off the friendly and adorable energy he was also one of the smartest people in his class, getting A’s on nearly every test. 

The second thing he noticed that Patton was so _pretty._ His eyes were the prettiest shade of brown he’d ever seen, his light brown hair looked so nice with the dyed blue streaks (and he had to admit, he would sometimes wonders what it be like to run his fingers through Patton's hair, he bet it was soft). 

And the third and final thing he noticed is that whoever got to date Patton, would be the luckiest person in the world. 

Virgil would often think of what it be like to date Patton, but that was just the fantasies of a guy with a crush. There was no way someone as kind as Patton could ever love _someone_ like Virgil, someone who was intimidated everyone before he even got a chance to say hi.

-

Patton has the biggest crush on Virgil Sanders and it was honestly getting ridiculous. 

He first saw him in his Chemistry class. Virgil was a new kid that he heard about through gossip and Patton was honestly expecting a typical cartoon bully dye to how many people called him rude or scary. 

What he hadn’t expected was a super attractive quiet kid who was good bit taller than Patton. He had pretty brown eyes, medium brown skin, and wavy brown hair. He always wore black eyeliner under his eyes, which to most made him look more edgy and intimidating but Patton just thought it made him look hotter.

Patton was instantly smitten. And two months later, even with all the rumors about Virgil, Patton couldn’t help but be intrigued. 

He would often think about befriending Virgil but he thought against it, he didn’t want to scare Virgil away.

Not due to Patton’s looks, but because Patton considered himself to be “a lot.” 

Yeah he had friends, but none that lasted a super long time. People tended to get annoyed with him after a while. Maybe because he’s so hyper, maybe because he’s super bubbly, maybe because he’s talkative or any other reason on Patton’s list of why he can’t keep friends for more than half a year. 

So yeah, Virgil would probably be annoyed by him if he went up to him. Or even if he did like Patton as a friend, there’s no way he’d be interested in him romantically because Patton knew the idea if anyone liking him was very far fetched. Especially in high school where Patton was just too different from everyone else. 

But if he went on any longer without saying something him, he’s pretty sure he’d go _crazy._


	2. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton finally talk. That’s impressive considering the fact the both of them are crushing incredibly hard.

Virgil sat in chemistry class as his teacher went over the instructions for the lab they had to do. He was paying attention as she was one of those rare teachers who were actually interesting, tried to be quick (but not to quick), and was respectful to her students.

After a good bit of talking, she asked the students to come get their lab sheets and to form pairs. The class size was pretty small, only about 20 kids, but this was due to it being an honors class.  
Not that Virgil cared much. He didn’t need much individual attention from the teacher and he also didn’t care about who was in his class, he wouldn’t have friends regardless.

He knew he’d only been at that school for 2 months but his chances of him making friends were getting more and more slim by the day. The only good thing is that kids here weren’t typically outright mean like his old school, nope, they just preferred rumors, and isolation, which also happened at his old school.  
He had been so deep in these thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Patton come up to his desk. He only noticed when Patton tapped on his desk.

“Hey, it’s Virgil right?”

Virge noded.

“Great! I’m Patton, you want to work in this project together?”

Virgil tried to hide his shock. Someone was asking him? Not being the “poor kid forced to work with him because there’s no one left.”

His only physics reaction, however, is to nod, and give the faintest of smiles. He gets out of seat and goes to a lab station, Patton following behind. They get out their calculators and lab sheets.  
Most of the time they spent was pretty professional, just doing the lab and writing down notes. Then the inevitable happens, Patton makes a pun.

And Virgil laughs.

It wasn’t a hefty or particularly loud laugh mind you. It was more of a cross between a snort and a chuckle.

But Patton’s eyes went wide, joy coming over them as he realized he had made Virgil, his crush and possible new friend, laugh, no matter how small it was.

After a moment, Patton looked up and said, “Aw, Virgil I didn’t know that would get a reaction out of you!”

Virgil snorted again, giving Patton a smile, Patton felt his heart rate pick up.

Virgil Sanders likes puns! That only made him cooler to Patton.

Virgil mean while was honestly not freaking out. He had found puns funny and he was happy to be talking to someone in a somewhat friendly manner. Even if it was just for classwork. Though he did admit it was really cute when Patton eyes lit up due to excitement.

Eventually they finished getting the notes. As the bell rang the teacher reminded them that the lab sheet was due on Friday and to have a good rest of their day.

Virgil went through the rest of his day. He got through the rest of his classes before getting on the school bus home. He got into his seat, and put his book bag on his lap to make room for whoever ended sitting next to him as the bus was almost always full.

He was surprised however when the person who sat next to him was Patton.

“Hello Virgil,” Patton said, smiling at him.

“Heya.” Virgil said, giving him a slightly confused look. “Since when do you ride this bus?”

“Oh I always have, I just usually sit in the middle of it, but I saw you up here and decided, why not try something new!”

Virgil nodded, though he wondered why Patton hadn't tried something new before today.

Either way, Patton was now setting next to him and their legs were touching each other’s-and yep there’s the fluttery feeling Virgil was missing when they were talking.

He just nodded and gave a slight, smile not sure what to say. Patton was looking down when he noticed Virgil’s book bag.

“Oh your pins are so cool! I especially love the Lemon Boy one!”

“Oh you like Cavetown? I’ve never known someone whose into his music before.”

“Same here! I love his music. This Is Home is my favorite of his songs. What about you?”

And so the convo goes, they begin their discussion and before the two of them know it, it’s Virgil’s bus stop and he gets off the bus, not before exchanging numbers with Patton.

As he got into his house that afternoon, he felt a happiness in his chest, one he hopes won’t fade out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve...Fallen in love with this au, huh. 
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> See y’all soon! 
> 
> -Lissa


	3. My Favorite Facet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton have their first texting conversation. apparently they have a mutual interest.

**Patton: Hey Virgil! It’s Patton!**

**Virgil: what up patton, how’s it going?**

**Patton: Good! Have you worked on our chem assignment yet!!!**

**Virgil: nope. I'm going to wait til the last minute and barely get it done.**

**Patton: That sounds like a bad idea.**

**Virgil: it is, but I am too tired to worry at this point in my life to care**

**Patton: Okay this may be ooc but I felt that!**

**Virgil: im glad im relatable than patt**

**Patton: You are!!** **  
** **Patton: So what are you up too?**

**Virgil: nothing much, just watching youtube**

**Patton: Ooh! What are you watching?**

**Virgil: This limited series I like, it’s called Franklin Facets.**

**Patton: !!!!!!!!!!**

**Patton: You like FF!!!! I’ve never met another Facets fan in real life before!**

**Virgil: i do! and neither had I.**

**Virgil: that’s cool!**

**Patton: Very cool! Whose your favorite?**

**Virgil: probably morgan, i like his happy go lucky attitude and how cool with pop culture he is.**

**Patton: Ooh! Good choice!**

**Patton: My favorite is probably Angel! He seemed super negative at first, but then he got attention and love and opened up to people and he’s only become stronger and better because of it. He was also accepted and I find his character to be a huge comfort,**

**Virgil: thats me with Morg, i think his character development added some great character to him,**

**Patton: Awww! Were going to have to talk about this more tomorrow!**

**Patton: I’d stay and chat more, but my folks need me so I can’t stay. Later Virgil!**

**VIrgil: bye patt**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never ever ever let my Franklin Facets joke die and I will continue to at least mention it in other works and in "incorrect quotes."


	4. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning at Virgil's house. It's very serene

Virgil woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He hit snooze about three more times as he tried to cling to whatever sleep he could get. 

Eventually, however, he had to get up. he took a shower and went got dressed. He decided to change things up and put on a purple shirt instead of his usual black one but he kept on his typical black hoodie and black skinny jeans. He walked downstairs and saw his mom pouring some coffee into a mug. She smiles at him, kissing his forehead as he walks by her to get a spoon out of a drawer next to the coffee machine. He smiles and hugs her. 

Despite his scary appearances, Virgil was very affectionate to those he was close too. Which, was pretty much just his two moms and whatever grandparents he had left at this point. 

"Has Mama already gone off for work?" He asked as poured a bowl of cereal for himself.

"She has. She had to go in early today, she told you that last night correct?" She asked as she sipped her coffee. She had weird hours at work, not having to go in until 10. The bad news is that she had to stay later, but she did get to talk to her son, and usually wife, more in the morning. 

"She did, I'm just checking. Her letting me know is probably one of the only reasons I'm not freaking out right now, to be honest." He joked in a slightly self-deprecating manner. 

He had pretty bad separation anxiety after an...accident, occurred when he was younger before he was adopted. His moms had always been understanding that this caused their son to acct certain ways, such as him needing to say goodbye before his parents left anywhere, and being told where anyone was going before they left. He'd gotten better at handling not being able to have this happen every time someone left however through therapy and coping mechanisms, but he still had bad days, however. 

Today was a good day in that regard though, so he was able to handle this, especially cause he'd be given warning. 

After talking with his mom a bit more, he finished getting ready, put on his black makeup under his eyes, put on his black converses with purple on the inside. He kissed his mom goodbye and went to catch the bus. 

As he was waiting for the bus to come, he played music on his headphones. _Lemon Boy_ by cavetown started playing and Virgil started smiling as he remembered the conversation he had with Patton yesterday. He waited for the bus as he listened to the music. This music soon became a comfort as 5 minutes passed after the bus was scheduled to arrive and there was no sign of it coming soon/ His anxiety picked up as he thought of the inconvenience it would put on his mom if he had to walk back home and his _mom would have to take him all the way to school and then she was more likely to be late to work and then she'd get in trouble and lose her job and their entire family would suffer-_

He took a deep breath. He looked around ad saw the other people at the bus stop, meaning that, more likely than not the bus hadn't come yet. That got rid of a good bit of his anxiety though some of it still lingered.

Thankfully, the bus showed up five minutes later, and Virgil got onto the bus. He sat down in an empty seat and noticed Patton wasn't on the bus yet. He waited for him to get on but he never did. Virgil shrugged wondering about it, before putting his bookbag down next to him to keep others from sitting next to him, his threatening demeanor keeping people away anyway. 

As he arrived at school, he looked around the hallways and didn't see Patton. He was slightly concerned, a bad feeling in his chest. He took a deep breath, he had just officially met Patton, for all he knew Patton arrived later usually. This was most likely his anxiety talking. This didn't stop the feeling entirely, nothing really did, but it gave him a bit of peace. 

He'd just have to ask Patton during chemistry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> I kind of like giving Virgil happy home lives as it shows that anyone can have anxiety, even people who have good families.
> 
> As always feedback is always appreciated and I will see you all tomorrow! 
> 
> -Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also surprised I write this but my brain is unable to make a one shot without creating an entire au behind it. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!! Feedback is highly encouraged!


End file.
